Just a Whisper
by The Blind Often See More
Summary: Annabeth is depressed, it's as simple as it sounds. She writes a letter to no one yet it is found. Percy is a student, but when he's called to the office receiving a letter from an Annabeth Chase, he becomes a savior. He has five years to save a girl he has never met and it doesn't help when he is falling in love with her picture. What happens if time runs out?


_**I know that schools almost back up and I promised that I would update the story and stuff, but honestly I hate them and I'm confused and I'll just write something that makes sense. If you can see, that this story is one my profile if you even want to check. BUT DON'T YOU DARE READ ANY OF THE OTHER STUFF. I'LL BACKHAND YOU SO HARD, YEAH THIS IS AWKWARD NOW. . .BYE. OH! I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK **__luna-incendia14 __**FOR BEING MY FRAND AND MY BETA. THANKSSSS BROOO. **_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER CLAIMED THINGS LIKE MUSIC AND SUCH.

Chapter One: Writing the letter.

**Annabeth's POV**

_May 18, 2025_

_Hi. I don't know what I'm doing, but I hope this letter stays intact after the mailing. __If this is found in a small town in the middle of nowhere, please leave it that way__. Oh by the way, I'm Annabeth Chase, nice to . . . have you read this letter._

_I know that there's honestly nothing I can do. They say they love, they say the care, but after what just happened, I don't know if I can help them; or myself. All I'm trying to say is that I need you. More than you'll ever know, more than I can hope for, but I just need you. You may not know me. I may not know you, but I left this to fly during this beautiful hurricane. I'm just hoping for you to find this __unnecessary __letter of a teenage girl who's depressed._

_There are the stars, the moon and the sun. The stars could mean anything, the amount of spirits and their hearts. 'The brighter the star is, the happier they are. The ones you can barely see are the ones barely holding on.' The moon is a big chunk of rock that controls the ocean and a source of light at night. 'The moon is there to protect you. It seems to follow you everywhere you go, like someone actually cares.' The sun is the most important, giving up light, heat and hope. 'Stare at the sun and you'll be blind, but as someone once told me that the blind often see more.'_

_There are the people who say 'I'm sorry. Why did this happen?' Those people can go suck a dick. You don't know me; you don't hear me, and most of all YOU DON'T FREAKING CARE. But to those who do, I love you, forever and always. 'I don't say I'm sorry because I know that pity is the last thing you want; I say 'I respect you.'_

_There are the people who pick one you. The people who feel the need to feel bigger or to have someone else feel what they felt. I would never do that; I wouldn't want anyone else to feel the pain; the fire inside consuming every fiber in you; or the water in your lungs, wanting to drown to forget. 'A very nice author named Ned Vizzini, who sadly killed himself, said '__I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare.' __ This is me.'_

_There are the people like me. The dreamers, the emotional, the screamers, the burning, the drowning; I can go on, but who wants that? They are thy ones who are the strongest, though they may not last, they have been a punching bag. The ones you can never forget, yet never see again; you'll always love them, but you start to think you'll see them sooner if you just lay down on a bed of water. 'I wish I could go back every day to say I'm sorry.'_

_Then, finally, there are the people who have left. Unwillingly or not, the still are remembered, either by friends and family or by the whole world. They stand by our side, live in our dreams, and speak in our hearts. I don't know of a healing spell or potion, but I remember wishing and dreaming of one ever since I was little. A friend and I would speak of making immortality potions through studying chemistry, but that never happened. 'In our souls are the ashes of our former lives. They are what made you, either from your characteristics, looks, or your heart; they were still you.'_

_I know that talking about people is useless, but I want you to find me. I'll include a picture of me in this envelope. I will wait 5 years for you to find me. I'll also tell you that I'm 17 years old, currently reside in New York City, New York but I'm moving to San Francisco, California. I can only hope that this will be found, read, cherished and taken seriously. I don't know if this will even be found. I honestly hope to . . . science that someone will. I wonder if the eyes reading this is a girl or boy, woman or man, young or old. (If you're younger than 11,__please remove this from your memories and pretend this was a dream. Also give this to an older someone before so please!) _

_Now I tell you about my life:_

_I have already told you that my name is Annabeth Chase, am I 17, and that I am depressed._

_I have only one friend, Thalia Grace, and she just moved away. She is the one who helped me through broken hearts and bullies, but now she isn't with me and it's all just gotten worse. My mother died giving birth to me, which is honestly one of the hardest things to believe. A beautiful woman, my mother, gave up her life for her child. I know that __my childhood __is more 'important' but I don't know why she didn't just conceive another child. I know that she had cancer and a lot of stress on her shoulders, but I think abortion would have been perfectly fine with me. Well, on to my father, he remarried to a she-devil 5 years after her death, my birthday, brown hair, and pale blue eyes. Her name is Sarah; she has the smallest body ever, brown hair, pale green eyes. She seems to hate me, most likely because I'm the daughter of another woman in 'her' family, BUT I'VE BEEN HERE LONGER. It might also be that I look exactly like my mother. The only good thing about her is the fact that she gave birth to the best twin brothers ever. Yes they are annoying but the can be sweet most of the time. _

_Then there is everyone else; the bullies. They are all the same, saying that I'm too smart for my own good and was genetically altered. That I was born from a whore who couldn't keep her legs closed. That I was a mute, that my vocals were ripped out. That . . . I could go on. _

_Once again, please find me, but don't mail back to this address, some else lives here now. You have five years; hopefully, I will see you then, goodbye. Hold on till May.*_

_Sincerely,_

_Annabeth Chase_

After I wrote this letter, I folded it tightly, dropped it in an envelope along with my picture; I sealed it shut. I sign my name and address, and stuck a stamp to it and ran to the post office.

Once I got there, I walked into the line with a friendly looking lady as the worker. "Hi, could you send this envelope? It needs to be sent urgently to anywhere in the States." I basically muttered to her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Anywhere you say?" she questioned.

"In the states at least." I replied.

"Okay, I'll leave a note for the postman." She smiled.

I grinned, "Thank you, but if you could, could you actually send it to a high school and give it to any of the students?" I asked, hoping that it will go to a teenager.

She slowly nodded and wrote a note on a sticky note. "I'll try, Miss."

"Thank you so much, ma'am!" I smiled, waved and left.

I was walking to my house to pack some more, though I couldn't help but think who the 'very special envelope' will go.

I got back to my room, and started shifting through the mountainous pile of cardboard boxes. I finally got to my closet where I kept a box of the thing my father was about to throw out when he wanted to move on from my mother. Inside there were pictures, jewelry, movie tickets, even a bottle of nail polish. One of the pictures was of her in the early stages of labor, on the hospital bed. Another picture was her with her holding a teddy bear won in a carnival. But one of most precious things was the earrings she wore while giving birth to me. They were simple yet beautiful; they were owl earrings with grey tinted jewels. They are the most special things to me, so I usually just keep them in the box so I don't lose them. Though there was a matching necklace with the same owl.

As I put the box away, my door opened revealing my father. He just stood there awkwardly because he rarely goes in my room. "I came to ask if you needed any help." He said.

I stared coldly at him, "No, I can do this myself." I snapped at him.

He flinched and nodded, "Okay." He muttered, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I finished packing and went to sleep on my sheet-less bed with a thin blanket keeping me warm. But before I closed my eyes I looked at the stars, the same ones in the 'very special letter' and wonder who it'll bless upon entering.

**Hi. Sooo, I'm back and this story is somewhat different, but not really. I don't know if anyone did something exactly like this, but if you do, please tell me and link their story. But on another note, please PM if you want to talk, review if you want to . . . review, and favorite and follow for the cookies. ^-^ I'll make them blue if you want. But anyway, I will ask a question, and the first person (with an account or guest) to get it right will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and a phrase you want a character to say. NEXT CHAPTER IS IN PERCY'S POV. **

**Question: Does anyone know why I put the date a May or wrote 'Hold on till May'? (The *)**

**11:58 p.m. when I'm done writing it**

**July 22****nd****, 2014 when I'm done**

**-The Blind Often See More**


End file.
